Perfect Murder
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: The Las Vegas CSIs are called to an almost perfect crime and no one who has seen the killer. Then someone higher up calls in the Criminal Minds team. Then the light begins to turn on the only witness who trys to solve the crime to clear their name.
1. Opening Scene

**Opening Scene: Shots at Sunset**

Long shadows stretched across the lot as the sun slowly drifted behind the horizon. The plain cement brick of the school was turned black with the coming of night. People were sprawled about on the campus in groups; bubbly cheerleaders, football jocks, and sweaty cross country girls. All was as peaceful as any school ever got before a big game. Tensions were high.

One of the cheerleaders split off from the group and beckoned at a slim cross country girl as she walked around the corner of the building. The lean muscled runner was about to follow the cheerleader when the shots rang out. At the loud abrasive sound everyone ducked instinctively; except for the runner. The girl hesitated for a moment and then dashed around the corner. The cheerleader was lying on the ground, bleeding from three wounds in her chest. The dark figure of the shooter, gun still in hand, raced across two lanes of traffic and into the shadowy housing area beyond.

The runner yanked out her cell phone from the waistband of her shorts where she had stowed it while walking over to the other girl and dialed nine-one-one with shaking fingers. She watched with agonized eyes as the cheerleader breathed in her last pained breath. By the time the ambulance arrived the sun had set and the scene was now a murder.


	2. Scene 1

**Scene One: The Perfect Crime**

Catherine Willows stepped out the door of the black Tahoe and blinked as the glaring strobe lights of the police cars hit her full force. Her fellow CSIs Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle stepped around the front of the vehicle to join her. Captain Jim Brass walked up to them, his face grim. "What have we got?" Catherine asked him, hoping the crime wasn't as bad as his expression suggested.

"Shooting victim. Her name is Kelly Sanders, seventeen and a senior. We have one witness that was close and five or six more that were farther away but saw something," Brass told them, leading them to the crime scene.

"That's good right? I mean somebody would have seen the killer," Sara said, always the optimist.

"So far not a one has. The only one I have left is the primary witness," Brass told them. Then he headed off for another round of interviews.

As the rest of the CSIs began to scan the scene Sara looked over the body. Kelly Sanders had been short and blonde with tan legs and a slender body that looked almost perfect in her red and gold cheerleading outfit. The only problems with her were the three bullets clustered in her chest. Sara snapped pictures of the scene and then began to search for evidence. She found nothing of interest except for a pink cell phone that probably belonged to Kelly herself. Sara bagged it anyway.

"Find anything?" Nick asked and Sara shook her head. "Neither did we. Catherine is calling Greg to help her load the body so why don't you and I help Brass interview the last witness."

Sara held up the plastic bag with the phone in it and said, "Maybe whoever it was will be able to tell us if this is Kelly's."

Nick had expected Kelly's boyfriend to be the prime witness but it wasn't. "Nick and Sara this is Niamara Bancor. Niamara these are CSIs Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes," Brass said. The girl nodded. She was slim with silky blue-black hair and almond shaped liquid brown eyes. Her barely tanned skin hinted at an Asian background and she was dressed in an off white tank top and dark blue terry cloth shorts. She was thin, almost painfully so, and a few tears slid down her face.

"Miss. Bancor would you mind answering a few questions again so these two can hear the answers?" Brass asked. She shook her head, dark hair rippling slightly with the movement. "What was your relationship with Kelly Sanders?"

"We were just friends, more of casual acquaintances recently," Niamara said. Her voice was quiet but easy to understand.

"Why were you by Kelly when she was shot?"

"She signaled that she wanted to talk so I went over to her."

"What do you think she wanted to talk about?" Brass asked her.

"Lately she had been worrying about what to get her boyfriend Tommy Wells. I dated him for a bit so she was probably going to grudgingly ask my advice," Niamara told them, her voice still fairly calm.

"What happened next?"

That was when she began to cry. "I got to the corner when I heard the shots. I hesitated for a moment and then ran around the corner to see if Kelly was okay while people were ducking for cover. I saw someone running away with a gun dressed all in black. I called nine-one-one but it was too late and the shooter… he was gone." By now she was sobbing, her thin shoulders shaking. One of the girls, a tall dark brown haired one came over and put an arm around Niamara's shoulders.

"Who was wearing all black today that could have been the shooter?"

"Daniel Aarons and Link Carter."

"Sam Weaver was wearing black too and he's about the same build as Link and Daniel," the brown haired girl added. Niamara nodded.

"Can I ask you one more question before you go?" Sara interjected gently. Niamara nodded again. "Was this Kelly's phone?"

"Yes. She was holding it when she walked around the corner," Niamara choked out.

"You can go Miss. Bancor. We are very sorry for your loss," Brass told her. Niamara managed to get out a whispered thank-you as her friend gently led her away. Catherine then walked over to the three of them.

"One of the sheriffs called in the feds. They heard about the so called 'perfect crime' and decided we needed help," Catherine told them.

"What?" Brass asked incredulously as Sara and Nick stared blankly at her.

"We're to process the evidence and give the feds a full typed report when they arrive along with all the help they need. I'll meet them at the airport this afternoon," Catherine told them grimly. "It's no use arguing; I already tried that." Brass, Nick, and Sara reluctantly nodded and dejectedly headed for the Tahoes.


	3. Scene 2

**Scene Two: Unwanted Help**

"So what do we know?" Emily Prentiss asked. The team of profilers was on the plane headed to Las Vegas but none of them had been told what was going on.

"I don't know much more than you," Aaron Hotchner told the team. "I was told one girl was shot and we are going to be working with part of the local CSI team."

"CSI team?" Derek Morgan questioned. "Why them and not the local law enforcement?"

"Vegas has the second best crime lab and it's only second because we're better funded," Dr. Spencer Reid pointed out.

"According to the sheriff who called me they also have had bad experiences with the FBI before and he wants to improve relationships," Hotch added.

"Sounds like a political ploy," Jennifer Jareau interjected as the plane landed.

"Which means they won't be happy to see us," David Rossi added.

When they walked into the crowded terminal they spotted the member of the CSI team almost immediately. After all it wasn't every day that someone in a bullet proof vest was standing in plain sight in an airport. "I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Catherine Willows, graveyard shift supervisor," she said with a smile. When she noticed the blank stares she clarified, "Night shift." As she led the group to a black Tahoe parked in one of the airport parking garages she said, "We can save the rest of the introductions for later when you can meet my whole team." The ride to the lab was silent but no entirely unfriendly.

The profilers were led into a conference room with several people already gathered inside. Most of them had coffee. "Got your usual Cath," one said, handing her a styrofoam coffee cup.

"Coffee run?" she asked smiling and he nodded.

Just then a young man with spiky hair bounded into the room. "So I did the test on the cell first like you asked and guess what I found?" He didn't pause long enough for anyone to guess. "Along with Kelly's prints are Niamara Bancor's. She used Kelly's cell phone but not for the nine-one-one call."

"Good job. Why don't you take a seat so we can get introductions out of the way," Catherine suggested. The young man sat, still looking happy.

"This is my team; Nick Stokes," she began, motioning to the man who had handed the coffee to her. "Sara Sidle" she said motioning toward a woman with short brown hair who nodded slightly and then went back to looking over some case file. "Dr. Ray Langston" she said now motioning toward a black man sitting next to Sara. "And Greg Sanders. The rest of this team is busy with one thing or another."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, "and these are Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Our by phone contact is Penelope Garcia." Surprised eyes turned to look at Reid for a moment before focusing back on the task at hand. The team had to suppress smiles; they had seen lots of people do a double take when they heard Reid was a doctor. Catherine quickly passed each of the team a file on the case and the profilers began to read.

Just as they had finished a man in his late forties stomped into the room. "We have an unrelated homicide to work," he announced grimly.

"Can't Ecklie's people take care of it?" Sara Sidle complained. "They are on duty you know."

"That's what I said but the sheriff insisted they were busy," the man replied.

"Sara, Greg, come with Brass and I. Nick, see if you can call Miss. Bancor in for another interview," Catherine said, already standing up. The CSIs hurried out of the room; Catherine shooting the profilers an apologetic glance before she shut the door behind her.

"Who's Ecklie?" Hotch asked as Nick pulled out a cell phone.

"Conrad Ecklie, day shift supervisor. He and the old graveyard shift supervisor Gil Grissom used to but heads often and the two shifts still don't always get along," Nick explained as he dialed. He then placed the phone on the table.

"Hello," a woman's voice said, answering after the second ring.

"Hello Mrs. Bancor. This is Nick Stokes from the LVPD Crime Lab. I was wondering if I could talk to Niamara," Nick said.

"Nia's not in right now. She just left with her friend to go for their daily run. She normally goes by the station so I could call her and tell her to stop by," Mrs. Bancor told them.

"That would be wonderful; thank-you," Nick said and terminated the call.

After a few moments of patient silence a voice over the PA announced, "Nick Stokes there's someone in the lobby to see you."


	4. Scene 3

**Scene Three: Eating Troubles**

After a couple minutes of patient waiting Nick re-entered the conference room with Niamara Bancor. She sat down delicately in an empty chair and Nick sat down in his previous seat. "So Miss Bancor do you run with friends often?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

"Niamara please, and yes but just with Jade. We run between two and three miles every day to stay in shape for cross country and track," Niamara replied.

"Why were your prints on Kelly's phone?"

"I picked it up to find Kelly's parent's number so I could call them and tell them what had happened but decided against it. They already didn't like me as is and I couldn't just tell them Kelly was dead," Niamara replied.

"Niamara I'm agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI. In your file it claims you suffer from Anorexia Nervosa. Is that correct?" Emily asked.

"Was. I was anorexic. I'm recovering, slowly."

"Do you know that food deprivation can cause delusions of a sort? You could have killed Kelly without realizing it was her," Dr. Reid pointed out.

"I assure you I did not kill Kelly. I take pills for depression and extra vitamin supplements every morning like a good girl. I go to the doctor's office every three days," Niamara commented dryly.

"Anorexia can be developed for a variety of reasons. What was yours?" Dr. Reid asked. Niamara flushed slightly.

"Do I have to answer that one?" she asked.

"Please answer the question Miss Bancor," JJ said politely.

"Attention," she said with a sigh. "My parents are always busy. They never had time for a child and some days I wonder if they even wanted a child. They even wanted to send me to some rehabilitation center because they couldn't be bothered with watching me but the doctor insisted on sending me here to stay with my grandmother instead," Niamara said sourly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I wouldn't have asked but we have to consider every angle of this case," Dr. Reid said apologetically. Niamara's expression softened slightly.

"Is there anything else you need to ask? I don't mean to rush you but Jade will get impatient if she has to wait for too long," Niamara asked.

"Not at all. I'll walk you out," Nick said, standing up. A few moments later he was back.

"Well her anorexia definitely makes her a suspect for now not to mention the fact that she was the first person on the scene," Derek Morgan said.

"Morgan call Garcia and see if she can find Niamara's doctor records," Hotch said. "Prentiss and I would like to go to the morgue if it's all right with you and JJ and Reid can finish setting up."

"Fine with me," Nick said, leading the way out. Morgan picked up the phone and found Garcia's number on speed dial.

"Yes, this is the amazing computer genie speaking. Three wishes only and the first two don't count." Garcia's voice rang out of the phone's speakers.

"Hey baby girl. I need you to find doctor's records for a Niamara Bancor from a doctor in or near the Las Vegas area. We need to know if she's improving from her anorexia nervosa or falling into it again," Morgan said.

"I'm on it. I'll email any files I find to you," Garcia said. Morgan hung up to the clatter of computer keys. Then he turned to help JJ and Reid set up the conference room.


End file.
